


牢笼（蛇鸣）

by yuyu940



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	牢笼（蛇鸣）

啪、啪、啪、啪......

脚步声在空荡荡的通道里回响得异常大声。

“可恶，得再快点才行啊......不然的话......”少年皱着眉头。

这里的路弯弯绕绕的分岔口极多，有时候又只有一条长长的直得像是看不到尽头。无论他怎么跑，都好像走不到出口一样。其实他怀疑自己是不是一直都在原地打转着。

奔跑着的脚，脚腕上忽然传来一阵麻痹。

少年一时间无力地摔在了地上。

他抽痛地回过头看看自己的脚。

不知道什么时候，一条两指粗的的小蛇居然在他的脚腕处咬了一口。两个小小微不可见的牙印不细看的话绝对看不出来。

啪、啪、啪......

又是一阵脚步声。

只是比起自己刚刚的慌慌忙忙的速度，这脚步的主人简直可以说是悠哉悠哉的走过来。

少年死死地盯着来人。

“......鸣人，你这孩子......真是学不乖啊......”声音有点低哑，他却从中听出讲话的人情绪高涨。

好像这人很高兴他的逃跑似的。

“......大蛇丸......你这混蛋！建的地方跟你这人一样变态，这里跟你那脑子一样九曲十八弯，谁出得去啊！”

被叫做变态的人，看着在地上无力地趴着的少年。

自从被带回来的那天，在这里两年不见天日的时间让他原本蜜色皮肤像是褪色一样变回原本的白皙。但是又跟自己的病态白不一样。

金色的头发稍微长了一点，有些柔顺地贴着脑袋。身子也抽高了一些，大概有1米六六了？

只是......

他蹲下身，伸出手抚上那张脸，拇指在那双蓝眼睛附近轻轻地摩挲。

眼睛的主人倒也不避让，只是平静地，瞪着他。

只有这双澄清地可以容纳下天空的蓝眼睛，一直都那么倔强地看向自己。

似乎就算这天地间怎样翻天覆地，只有这双眼睛，还会纯净如初。

永永远远。

还记得那天，他未等到佐助及时到来，只能先行转生。

本来只要等着佐助过来，留着下一次转生用就行了。

如果是佐助那孩子，一个人也没有问题，绝对会过来的。

因为，他是个复仇者啊。

可是，他忽然兴致一来，决定让兜去看看耽搁了佐助的到底是什么事。

“兜，你去看一下吧。”

虽然大致能猜到是谁。

嘛，不是挺有趣的嘛。

同伴持刀相对自相残杀什么的。

终焉之谷。

“佐助和鸣人的气息都没有了！卡卡西！”

雨水将刚刚的战场洗漱得干干净净，连两人的痕迹也一并抹掉。

啧，这下麻烦了！

卡卡西咬破手指，快速地结了几个印后将手按在了地上。

“通灵之术！”

一阵烟雾散去，刚刚手掌落下的地方出现了几只犬。

“大家分头再找找佐助和鸣人的踪迹，优先找到鸣人！记住不要离太远！找到之后马上联系我！”

“是！”

鸣人，你千万不要有事啊！

大蛇丸没想到，兜居然还把这小子带回来了。

安顿好佐助之后，两人来到其中一间房间，床上躺着的赫然就是刚刚跟佐助大战了一场的鸣人。

“木叶的人还是那么天真啊。居然放着人柱力乱跑。”

“说的是呢，就算刚刚才被大蛇丸大人大伤元气，村子也不至于派这么一个小鬼来追佐助君吧。”兜推了推眼镜，附和道。

“鸣人君对佐助君的影响似乎很大呢，我们要不要趁现在把他先除掉？”

“说得也是呢。”

得到大蛇丸的回答后，兜从包里拿出苦无，走到鸣人身边。

鸣人君，虽然我对你的成长很感兴趣，但是妨碍到大蛇丸大人的话是不行的哦。

苦无渐渐接近少年的脖子。

我会尽量快点，减少你的痛苦。

那，再见了，鸣人君。

苦无离脆弱的颈部已经非常近了，近得只要手腕稍微颤抖一点就能割进去皮肤。

可是就在这时候，本来应该还要昏迷很长一段时间的少年居然睁开眼了。

在这个蛇窟里原本绝不会出现的湛蓝色。

“……佐助……”

兜回过头，看看身后的人。

金色的蛇瞳有些玩味地眯了起来。

九尾吗……

好像是个不错的研究对象呢……

“停手。”

原本眼神迷蒙的鸣人在听到这声音后，瞬时间清醒过来了。

他翻身想坐起来摆出个防御的姿势，可是全身像是不听使唤一般，只能重重地摔在地上。

双手抓住地板，瞠圆的蓝眼盛满了愤怒。

“……大蛇丸！你这家伙，把佐助还回来！　”

他被囚禁起来了。

一开始他警备着，不知道大蛇丸关着他准备做什么。可是日子过去不知道了多少天，除了兜一天三餐给他送食物之外，他就没再跟别人有接触了。

慢慢地，他的神经也松懈下来。

而且仔细想想，这里就是大蛇丸的基地，不就说明佐助也在这里吗！这是个将佐助带回去的好机会啊！

于是他试着逃跑。

用螺旋丸对付区区一道门虽然有点小题大做了，但是无所谓了。

成功走出房间的兴奋在看见站在门口戴眼镜的人的时候瞬间就被浇熄了。

“还想着你能忍到什么时候呢，鸣人君。”

鸣人向后挪了一下，让后背靠着墙：“有什么事吗？”

“跟我来一下。”扔下话后他就自顾自地向前走，也不管鸣人有没有跟上来。

“对了，提醒你一下不要轻举妄动啊。不要以为每一次只要在自己身上开个洞就能打败敌人。”前面的人脚步稍顿，又补充了一句。

确实，上次的方法不能再用了啊。他也不能每次为了抓住敌人就连自己的手掌一起刺穿啊。现在的他根本不可能从兜手上逃掉，更别提就算真的成功了他也不认得路，而且还有个不知道躲在了哪里的大蛇丸。

啧，可恶！

他的拳头松了又攥紧，终究还是松开了，跟上了兜的步伐。

“大蛇丸大人，鸣人君来了。”

门的后面，像是与门外的世界隔绝一般。

还没进去，他就已经感觉到有种阴凉的感觉了。

明明在这密不透风的蛇窟里，温度应该是一样的说。

房间的光线有点暗，他走进去的时候差点没发现那个像是蛇一样隐在黑暗处的人。

黑色的长发。

同样也是金色，却跟自己的耀眼的头发不一样的金色瞳孔。

“……大蛇丸……”

他靠在摆满许多瓶瓶罐罐试管烧杯的桌子边，脸上还是挂着令人讨厌的笑容。

“既然主角已经到了，那，开始吧。”

手腕和脚腕都缠着沉重的锁链，锁链的另一头延长在嵌墙壁上的金属扣里。

虽然不知道他们具体要做什么，但是肯定不是什么好事情。

“兜。”

后者应声道，然后抓起他的一只手，用手术刀在手心轻轻地划了一道。

马上就有鲜红的血液从刀口处渗出来。

“痛！”

没有理会他的喊声，大蛇丸和药师兜细细地观察着他的手。

“……这个，真是厉害啊！伤口一下子就愈合了！”兜睁大了眼。

“……说的，是呢。”蛇瞳稍微眯了眯。

“这种程度的，22……点45秒就好了。”带眼镜的人看了看旁边的计时器。

“接下来试试不同的部位不同的受伤程度的愈合情况如何。”

“我知道了。大蛇丸大人。”

好痛、好痛、好痛……

鸣人从不知道原来人还有这样的用途——

作为一个研究对象。

不知道他们到底在这里呆了多久。

大蛇丸和兜一直持续着几个动作：

在他身上开口子，观察，记录。

鸣人也从不知道原来从手腕处到之间区区十几厘米长的手掌还能花上那么长的时间研究。

手心、手背、指尖、指缝、指骨间、虎口处……

用火烫、手术刀、带锯齿的刀……

怎么他就没有痛得晕过去呢？

明明连呼吸都觉得很难受了。

“大致上掌握了受伤程度与愈合时间之间的关系了。初步看来，就算深度一样，但是不同的东西造成的伤口愈合时间还是有差别。另外……”兜用还沾着鸣人的血的手推推眼镜，“鸣人君好像已经不太行了呢。”

“痛觉神经长时间持续被刺激，正常人的话早就受不了了吧。”

大蛇丸说着，向前踏了一步。

却见眼前本来应该动也不能动的少年猛地抬起头来。

像大海一般深邃的眼睛狠狠地看向自己。

“大蛇丸你这变态……总有一天我会打倒你的！”

“呵……你要打倒我？为什么，不是要杀了我？”

“……人的生命，都不应该那么随随便便就夺去。而且……只要我强到能打倒你，那时候杀不杀你也没什么区别了！”

过于疼痛使得少年在这阴凉的房间滴下豆大般的汗，饶是如此，他的嘴角仍扯出一个弧度。

好像，他还真的能做到似的。

真是……有趣的孩子呢。

他们所谓的“研究”一直都持续着。

每次，他都会被带到那个房间，然后被锁起来。

除了作为研究的对象，现在他又多了一个功能——

实验体。

得益于他的特殊身体。

他们在他身上试验着各种新配的药剂和新开发的忍术。

每次每次，都疼得足以让他死去活来。

可是不知道上天到底是在眷顾他还是要折磨他。

每次醒来后，他都发现自己居然还好好活着，除却身上发疼的伤口之外。

不是没试过反抗。

只是都没有成功过。

就算想联系身体里的那只臭狐狸，也不知道被他们做了什么手脚。

他的呼唤像扔进大海里的石头一般，毫无回应。

所幸的是，每一次研究结束后，他们都会给他一段颇长时间的休息期。让他的身体和精神恢复到比较好的状态，以便下一次实验能更好地进行。

在这看不见天日的地方里，时间的流逝似乎让人察觉不出。

原本鸣人还通过每天三餐，来记日子。

可是时间一长，他发现，这方法似乎也记不清。

没有窗户的房间里，金发的少年躺在床上，双手枕在脑后。

他偏过头想看看外面，可是目光所触只有冰冷冷的一堵墙。

这个变态，所有的房间里居然连扇窗户都没有。

木叶现在也不知道怎样了。

还有……

还有佐助那家伙。

那家伙应该就在附近吧。

可是为什么他们从来都没见过啊。

话说，他在这里见过的人也就只有药师兜和那条蛇了。

佐助真的在这里吗？

他来这里，到底多久了啊。

可恶！明明要做的事情还有一堆！

“鸣人君，来一下。”

房门被轻轻地敲响。

又到这时候了吗。

他拉开门，走了出去。

这个房间他已经很熟悉了。

包括站在里面一脸邪笑的男人。

“今天要做什么实验啊。要拿我开刀还是试药。快一点吧，完了我还要回去休息。”

少年打着哈欠走进来，满是不耐烦的表情。

“今天只是要抽你一点血。兜，把他锁起来。”

“我又不会逃跑……再说了，只是要抽血的话直接叫兜过来不就好了……”鸣人闻言有些不满地嘟嘟喃喃抱怨着，脚下却非常自觉地走到椅子。

耍耍嘴皮子是在被允许的范围内，但是不配合的话下场会很惨。他是不聪明，但是也没那么蠢，还要留着性命救佐助呢。

他看见对方似乎没什么反应，朝着戴眼镜的人的方向晃了晃自己两只手腕：“喂，我说了我想早点回去休息吧，还不快点。”

兜推了推眼镜，走到鸣人旁边动手将他锁了起来。

“小说里面，这种椅子不是一坐上去就会自动出现铁环把手脚都扣住的吗……你们蛇窟怎么还要自己动手……”

兜虽然知道这少年本性就如此，但是心里也是禁不住一阵腹议。

你也知道那是小说啊！

再说了，你有点自己是个俘虏的自觉好吗！

可是站在一边的大蛇丸却低声呵呵笑了出来：“说得也是呢，我会参考你的意见的。”

大蛇丸大人啊！

细长的针刺进了肘前静脉，刺痛的感觉只有一瞬间，鸣人甚至都感觉不到有血液正在从自己的身体流走。

一次被抽走了多少血？

他不知道。

人一次性被抽多少血才会有反应？

他不知道。

这是第几支针筒了？

他不知道。

就知道这些变态不会那么好，只是简简单单地让他抽点血就算了。

手脚发冷好像使不上劲了，他能感觉到自己的脉搏跳动的速度和呼吸的频率都加快了。

“兜，今天差不多了。”

“我知道了。”兜把刚刚采好的血液跟之前那些放到一起，然后转过身想给鸣人解锁。

“你先出去吧。”

兜眼镜片后的眼神有片刻闪烁着不可思议的光，可是他还是没说什么，把今天的新获得的实验素材端上走了出去。

之前从未试过这样。

一般结束后，大蛇丸都会先行离开，然后让兜留下收拾残局。

鸣人有些疑惑地看着那个向他走近，然后随意地靠在桌边的人。

“鸣人，你知道你在这多久了吗？”

可是问话的人很明显没有让他回答的意思，问完后马上就又开口了。

“已经……快一年了哦。”

“所以呢？”

“所以呢……”黑发的男人又朝他走进了一步，“你要不要来我这边？虽然你不像佐助那孩子那样……”

“不要。”少年几乎在他刚说的一瞬间就回答了。

“我说过的吧，总有一天，我会打倒你，也要把佐助救出来，然后离开这里。”声音里的决心一如一年前。

男人心里微微触动，又向前踏了一步，两人间的距离大概就10厘米了。

下巴一下子被人用力钳住，他有些吃痛地跟着昂起头。

蓝眼睛和金色的蛇瞳对上了。

湛蓝的眼睛像是最坚硬的宝石，折射出主人不可动摇的心。

对了。

就是这双眼睛。

这一年来，无论被怎样折腾，这个少年都用这双眼睛一如既往地看着他。

从未蒙上一丝阴霾。

像是闪闪发亮的宝石一般。

就算行为上有所收敛，这孩子的眼神都是如此……

他忽然，很想做点什么。

做点什么，看看这个人是不是真的就不会变。

做点什么，看看这双眼睛是不是会保持它的神采。

做点什么，看看这个孩子堕落的样子。

这么想着，他俯下身，凑过去，吻住了这孩子的唇。

男人的舌头伸进来的一瞬间，鸣人的第一反应居然是——

原来这人的舌头也是像正常人类一般的温暖啊。

似蛇一样游走在口腔里，扫过他的上颚、内壁、舌尖 ……

在他还来不及做出什么反击的时候，舌头已经被用力纠缠然后吸吮着。

不属于自己的呼吸轻轻地洒在自己脸上。

思绪瞬间变得一片空白。

这是……什么？

……接吻？

“……唔！”

他想推开这个在他口里面放肆的男人，可是一用力，手脚上的束缚感便提醒了他，他还被人锁着呢。

忽的偏过头，终于成功地脱离了那像是要将他纠缠至死的地方。

大口大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，鸣人这才发现，原来自己刚刚不自觉屏住了呼吸。

不知道属于谁的唾液在自己嘴角挂着，可是他却没办法伸手抹去。

他满脸通红只好边喘气边用力瞪人。

“你、你这家伙！是想干什么啊！”

少年恼羞的模样取悦了自己，心中升起一丝连他自己都不知道原因的兴奋。

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，慢条斯理地说道：“难道……这是你的初吻？”

脑子里像是有什么炸开了。

鸣人从未想过有一天他居然会在这种情况下，跟大蛇丸聊这种事。

不过他并没有意识到这一点有多么的诡异。

少年只觉得有一种胜负感在胸中回荡。

“你说这是谁的初吻啊！大爷我……我可是接过吻的人呢！”

“哦——”拖长的尾音，带着怀疑的味道。

“我说的是真的！不信你问佐助！虽然……是个意外……”

大蛇丸的眼睛挑了一下。表情虽然没什么改变，可是鸣人却有种不好了的感觉。

本来已经稍稍拉开了一点的距离，随着男人的欺身压近，又缩小了。

“那……他是怎样吻你的”，两人已经靠得极近极近，近得鸣人不用怎么集中精神都能听清他近似耳语的话。

男人用舌头舔舔少年的嘴唇：“他也是像我这样吗，用舌头舔着你的里面，然后像吃东西一样吸着你的舌头……嗯？是这样吗？”

好奇怪啊。

无论是现在的气氛，

还是这个样子的大蛇丸，

还有他低声说出的话。

一切都让鸣人觉得陌生却又烦躁。

像是有千万蚂蚁准备噬咬自己，却不知道什么时候会下口。

他竟有种在等待死亡的感觉。

不自觉也压低了自己的声音，生怕音量再加大一点就会打破现状。

“……大蛇丸，你到底想做什么。是……是新的试验吗？”

“试验……吗……”

目光相撞，细长的金色眼睛里有着鸣人看不懂的情绪。

他没看懂那双将自己刚刚错愕又恼羞的面容收纳进去的眼睛在讲诉着什么。

大概，这真的就是一次试验吧。

“对哦……你就当是一次试验吧。”凑近耳边说完话后，舌头顺势探进耳廓。

濡湿让耳朵有点奇异的痒痒。

“……住、住手！”

男人理所当然的忽略了他的话，舌头从耳朵离开，顺着脸部的线条下去，然后再次朝着少年的嘴唇吻过去。

舌尖点在口腔每一寸内壁，不轻不重，一会又滑过自己的舌。

像极了一条蛇。

鸣人从未被人这样子吻过，只觉得又呼吸不过来，脑子一片窒息。

与此同时，有什么凉凉的滑溜溜的东西从自己的衣领口钻了进去。

那东西竟是活物，在衣物底下爬来爬去，引得鸣人皮肤泛起一阵阵凉意和颤栗。

他终于像是回过神来，稍微侧过头躲开男人的侵犯。

“什么东西啊！”

那东西似是听得懂他的话，在爬过他的乳头附近时，恶作剧般用它细微的舌头一下一下的舔弄着。

被铐住的身体只能小幅度地扭来扭去，又有什么东西，沿着及膝的浴衣下摆钻了进去。

这一次鸣人看清楚了，竟是一条两指粗细的蛇。

这次那蛇沿着他脚踝、小腿、膝盖……一路盘旋上去，绕着他的大腿根部爬到臀部。

“……不、不会吧！”少年有些难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

可正是那样，蛇将它尖尖细细的尾巴一下子就伸进那个从未被别人触碰过的地方。这么个冷血的动物不仅越爬越深，还不时打着圈圈将洞口一点一点地扩大。

他想夹紧双腿，阻止蛇的入侵，可是不能。

这么诡异的事情，却在蛇尾尖偶尔触碰到某几个点时像是打开了什么开关引起一阵阵陌生的快感。不知不觉，被玩弄的胸前硬挺了起来，也带来了奇异的欢愉。

快感从身后流经小腹。他能感觉到自己身前的性器一点一点抬起头来。

忍不住泄出几声呻吟。

少年脸色潮红，难耐地扭动自己的身躯。

太奇怪了。

这到底是什么感觉。

他只好抬起脸，看着面前的人：“你……你到底对我做了什么……”

大蛇丸从被少年避开他的吻开始就一直安安静静地保持着俯身的姿势观察着他。

这么多天以来，他第一次从少年的脸上看到了别的表情，不再那么倔强不再那么坚不可摧。

他饶有兴趣地看着那张苍白的脸渐渐染上情欲的绯红却不自知，蓝眼睛里水光涟涟。

这孩子，大概是未经人事。

“我记得……自来也那家伙是你的师傅吧……难道他从来没教过你这种事？”

连贴近耳边的低哑嗓音都能引得鸣人的身体泛起一阵颤栗。

“为、为什么要学这种事啊……”

“看来他这个师傅也不是那么尽责啊，但是我不介意替他教导一下徒弟……”

男人笑了。鸣人却只觉得——

似乎更危险了。

有只宽大的手沿着刚刚蛇的路线，来到了那个被蛇入侵的洞穴。蛇像是知道主人的到来，识趣地退出那里。只是在一路出来的时候，在某些点又用尾尖留恋似地重重地按了一下。

惹得少年即便咬紧牙关也阻挡不住声音，闷闷地发出叫声。

“唔……嗯、嗯……”

后庭里取而代之的是只比蛇的温度稍稍高一点的成人的手指。紧致的内壁慢慢的包裹着，本来应该是干涩的地方，由于那条特殊的蛇，分泌出了液体浸湿了探进来的手指。

“刚刚那蛇可是很珍贵呢，鸣人……”

“虽然还是勉强了，可是我不想等了啊。”

鸣人迷迷糊糊听得耳边有人在说话，可是却无暇顾及了。原来是刚刚那条从菊穴里出来的蛇在离开那个温热的巢后居然顺着他的腰腹向前爬——

它居然缠上了自己抬头的性器，并且模仿着人类的手上上下下地套弄，甚至还不时吐出艳红的信子舔弄。明明是那么细微的触感，却带来难以想象的冲击。

没有一点点准备，随着下半身一阵紧缩，人生第一次出精。

少年沉浸这从未体验过的欢愉。

“呜！呼……呼……”

还在身体里的手指都能感受到主人的快感。

狭长的金眸微微眯了起来。

如果这时候鸣人能抬起头看一眼的话，一定能看见那双平时冷得像蛇一样的眼睛深处氲着他从未见过的热情……

和欲望。

手指毫不犹豫的抽出来。这个动作只让鸣人“嗯”了一声，还未从第一次高潮的余韵中回过神来。

他只感觉到浴衣的下摆被撩得更高了一点，整个下半身都暴露了在空气中。手脚上的铐子不知道什么时候竟变了，不再是死死的固定在扶手和椅脚上，而是从里面延伸出长长的铁链，让被锁住的人能在一定范围内活动。

男人将他抱起来的时候他才发现了这一点。

大蛇丸坐在了他刚刚的位置上，而他则面对面地跨坐在大蛇丸身上。

有什么炙热而硬挺的东西抵在了身后的穴口。

第一次。

鸣人来了这个地方之后，第一次真真正正感到了害怕。

比起睁开眼后发现自己身陷蛇口。

比起躺上试验台。

接下来要发生的事情。

他感到害怕了。

“住手……大、大蛇……啊！”

还没说完话，跟主人冷冰冰的外表完全不相符的热得像火一样的巨大便狠狠地挤进来。

比预期还要窄的穴，比预期还要舒适的温暖。

大蛇丸忍不住也发出了叫声。

“唔……”

被入侵的菊穴，由于自己而被分开的肉壁正缓缓地温柔地包裹着自己。

刚刚被进入的时候真的很痛，可是在那阵痛过了之后却有一丝丝酥酥麻麻的快感从两人结合的地方涌上来。

原先只是在后穴浅浅地插着，可是身子的主人像是不满足似的，腰身扭了扭，可把忍得辛苦的大蛇丸挑逗得不行。

“本来还想让你先适应一下的……这可是你自找的啊……”比平时还低的声线，可见他确确实实地在忍着。

慢慢地退出，然后又用力地一下子挺进到最深处。

持续着这两个动作。如此粗暴的刺入，却还是给初次情动的少年带来了灭顶似的快感。

他一时间忘记了此刻在他身体内进进出出的是他一直都想着要打倒的敌人，也忘记了自己想要救的同伴也跟他这个不见天日的地底。

只能无助用手搂住这个侵犯自己的人，发出似是哭泣的呻吟。

他不知道过了多久，男人才在他的体内发泄了出来。

只记得他被要了一次又一次。

男人看着意乱情迷的自己，不仅在身体里抽插，还在自己身上又吻又咬，简直就像是野兽。

最后在晕倒之前，在自己耳边的细语。

“……真是个……可爱的孩子啊……”

没有一贯的阴冷，听起来竟有些怜爱。

自从那天之后，隔三岔五的，大蛇丸就来他的房间或者让他去大蛇丸的房间。

相对的，他周围的防备似乎放松了很多，却每每在他没有跑出多远的时候那人就会出现抓住自己。

高大的身影笼罩住自己。

像是被蛇盯上的猎物。

他真的怀疑大蛇丸那家伙真的是条蛇，在自己身上做了什么标记。

不然为何每次都能在他逃跑后他都能第一时间察觉。

更重要的是，他的身体似乎渐渐适应了这种事。

他发现，不知道从什么时候开始，他竟开始会回应他的索求。

正如那个人所言——

嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实。

他讲不清楚自己是宁愿回到从前，躺在实验台上任他们在他身上开着口子，还是宁愿让那个男人用别的方式狠狠贯穿自己。

无论哪种都不好吧。

“鸣人，偷走可不是好孩子做的事情啊……”

他的手还在自己的脸上温柔地摩挲，像蛇一样的冷瞳用从未注视过别人的狂热看着自己的眼睛。

宛如爱人。

是的，最让鸣人害怕的，其实是他的这种像是对待爱人的姿态。

他居然会觉得，这个冷血的人是不是喜欢上了自己？

“必须得……接受惩罚呢……”

惩罚。

这个词将有点游离在自己世界的思绪拉回来。

像是今天，每次逃跑失败后，得接受惩罚。

说是惩罚，也不对，不管有没有做错什么，这个男人都会对他做这样的事。

被人轻而易举地用公主抱的方式抱起来。

每次被人用对待女生的的方式对待他就会很痛恨，自己怎么就老是像是长不高的孩子呢！

大蛇丸……

这家伙估计有一米八多吧。

以前做实验的时候，兜有给自己做详细的身体检查，对照那时候的数据，自己现在大概也还是一米六几吧。

臀部忽然被人重重捏了一下。

就算是中了蛇毒暂时无法动弹的身子还是微微地弹跳了一下。

“你在做什么啊！”

少年一脸恼羞地横了一眼过来。

在大蛇丸眼中看来却有点像是在撒娇。

虽然不知道原因，但他知道自己喜欢看鸣人这样子。

“跟你说过了多少次，跟我在一起的时候不能想别的事情啊。”

别的事情……

鸣人才惊觉——

自己，有多久没想起火之国、木叶、同期们……

还有佐助。

“……明明……想救佐助来着的……”

他说的极小声，大蛇丸听不大真切，唯有“佐助”这个名字清清楚楚地入了他耳。

莫名地火气蹭噌救上来。

本来是极珍视地抱着怀中的人，却用力地将他抛在大床上。

即便是柔软的床，但是忽如其来的撞击还是让他整个人一阵眩晕。

“你……”愤怒的吼叫只说出第一个字。

这个人就覆上自己的身子，来了一个深吻。

自从第一次被抱之后，自己的衣服就全是短款堪堪遮住臀部的浴衣。

这变态甚至连内裤都不允许自己穿。

现在，大蛇丸再一次为自己的英明决定而感谢。

手轻而易举就伸进去，玩弄着少年身上各个敏感的地方。

听着他意乱情迷的娇喘，刚刚的怒气才稍稍平息了一点。

他突然想到，反正再过不久，佐助的身体就是自己的了。

那时候，这孩子……

另一个房间里。

兜奉命过来陪着佐助训练。

“大蛇丸大人今天有点事。”

“无所谓，只要能变强，谁站在这里都可以。”

速度又快了，攻击的动作行云流水一般，

看着一天天变得越加冷酷也越强的少年，兜习惯性地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

大蛇丸大人又去了鸣人那里吧。

逐渐地，连佐助这边也偶有怠慢。

虽然以前也有提过。

不过那个大人说——

只是，想好好地给九尾的人柱力做个牢笼罢了。

但是，兜现在却觉得——

牢笼里关着的到底是谁啊。

总有种不好的感觉。

终于到了应该要进行转生仪式的那天。

身体已经快坚持不下去。

在等兜去取药的时候，情理之中，意料之外的不速之客来了。

事情发展得有点快，快得甚至让大蛇丸不知所措。

“死吧，大蛇丸。”

“佐助！！！！！”

大蛇丸看着面无表情的持剑少年忽然笑了起来。

“……啊、呼……东边左手边第四排……第八个房间……你、你看看……”

那里，有你想斩断却又做不到，最后却被打上属于我的印记的……

啊，真想看到你们重逢的感人画面呢……

东边，左手边，第四排，第八个房间。

虽然他对大蛇丸谈不上什么信任或是好感，但是他临终前的话让他有点好奇。

去看一看也无妨，就凭一个死人谅他也耍不了什么花招。

是这间了。

不知为何，他心里有种奇怪的感觉。

脑子里，有声音在竭力嘶叫——

不要打开！

閤眼几秒，他还是用钥匙，打开了那扇门。

门后的房间里只是燃着几根蜡烛，昏昏地照亮着。

在那之中，一个穿着短浴衣的少年背对着他。

金色的发丝之下，松松垮垮的后领露出布满红红点点的肌肤。不仅如此，在浴衣遮不住的身体部分，所见之处都是密密麻麻被人狠狠疼爱过的痕迹。

应该说，这人身上流露出来的，是异常淫靡的气息。

他浑身上下都散发着长期与人欢爱的情色。

忽然之间，他不太想看到这人的真面目。

有种强烈想逃走的冲动。

逃走吧。

逃走吧。

可惜的是，少年在听到开门声后，已经转动身形。

“……大蛇丸，你这变态，不是昨天才来过吗？”

话语中是浓浓的抱怨，其中却透漏着讲话人对来人的熟稔。

宇智波佐助，生平第一次希望，此刻的自己若是中了幻术，该有多好。

黑发少年看着在昏黄的光线之中缓缓转过来的身子。

其实只是一瞬间的动作，却像是经过了好几个光年的定格。

熟悉的声音。

熟悉的金发。

熟悉的蓝眼。

身上却带着他不熟悉的气息。

克制不住涌上心头的疼痛。

鸣人。

——全文 终—— 


End file.
